


The Coffee Date

by katemiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemiller/pseuds/katemiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly thinks Sherlock is asking for her coffee order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coffee Date

"Molly?" Sherlock stood nervously next to Molly as she worked on paperwork.

"Yes?" Molly answered tiredly.

"Would you like to have coffee?" He breathed a sigh of relief being able to even get the words out.

"Oh, yes! That would be great. One cream, two sugars. Thanks!" She smiled up at him, but the smile did not reach her tired eyes. He stared blankly down and she returned to her paperwork.

"I meant, I would like coffee too." He grasped his hands behind his back, hoping she would understand now.

"Oh, umm, I guess I can go get us some." She started to get up. "I could use a little stretching anyways." She walked to the door and stopped. "Black, two sugars?" Sherlock just nodded yes and watched her leave.

How do you ask a girl out? He sent the text to John and waited for a reply.

What?! Why would you need to know that? John's reply was fast.

I tried to ask Molly out for coffee. He paced in the small office as he waited for John to reply instead his phone rang in his hand, it was John.

"What did I do wrong?" Sherlock ruffled his hair, trying to find in his mind palace where asking a girl out could be locked away, but it wasn't there.

"By the way, this is Mary and John, you're on speaker. What did you say exactly?" Mary's voice rang out.

"Molly? Would you like to have coffee?" He was now walking around the room, circling the small desk.

"You didn't specify that you wanted her to have it with her." John pointed out.

"After she gave me her order, I said I meant I wanted coffee too!" He defended himself.

"Oh Sherlock, she went to get you both coffee didn't she?" Mary giggled on the other line.

"Yes." He stopped pacing while Mary's giggling infected John. "I don't understand how this is a humorous situation to you two."

"Sherlock! The poor girl has asked you out for coffee so many times and you just give her your order, no wonder she is confused!" John's voice thundered out of the speaker, but Sherlock could hear Molly's steps getting closer.

"Got to go." Sherlock slipped his phone in his pocket as Molly pushed the office door open with her hip.

"You can sit down." She nodded to the extra chair. "Hear you go. Black, two sugars."

"Thank you." He took the mug out of her hands and sat opposite of her. He held the mug in both hands, elbows on the table, thinking.

"Something wrong?" Molly asked before picking up her pen again, noting that Sherlock looked perplexed.

"Would you like to have dinner? With Me? Out?" Molly dropped her pen. "Did I do that right? Is that how you ask someone out?" He leaned forward, curious.

"Yes….I mean, yea. That's how you ask someone out." Molly hesitated slightly.

"Good." Sherlock sat back, looking pleased with himself. Molly didn't say anything, causing Sherlock to worry again. "Was it not good enough to elicit a yes? I can do it again."

"Oh! You mean you want to go out with me for dinner on a date." She pointed between herself and Sherlock.

"Yes." He stated plainly, sipping his coffee. Molly, again, didn't answer. "Molly?"

"YES!" She practically shouted, then cleared her throat. "I mean, yes. That, that would be lovely."

"Good. Tomorrow at 8?" Sherlock stood.

"That would be great." She smiled brightly and it lite up her eyes.

"See you then." Sherlock headed for the door.

"You weren't asking me to get you coffee were you?" Molly's voice stopped him.

"No." He smiled back at her.


End file.
